


No Need for a Love Potion

by WashwithSOPE



Series: 2Seok Week 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2seok - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Gryffindor Seokjin, M/M, Potions Class, Ravenclaw Namjoon, hufflepuff hoseok, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashwithSOPE/pseuds/WashwithSOPE
Summary: Jin likes a Hufflepuff, the Hufflepuff likes Jin. Neither of them knows the other likes them but Valentine's day comes and potions class gives Jin the perfect opportunity to make a move.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: 2Seok Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629091
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: 2Seok Week 2020





	No Need for a Love Potion

Seokjin was behind in potions, like two years behind. Being a seventh-year student in a fifth-year class was somewhat embarrassing but as a Gryffindor, he’s too proud to let that affect him. Now, he has made some friends in the class, namely two fifth years, one of which is a Ravenclaw and the other being a Hufflepuff. They had been friends for a while and happily accepted Jin at their table and into their friend group. Hoseok, the Hufflepuff, made Jin feel welcomed instantly with his bright heart-shaped smile and bubbly personality. Namjoon, the Ravenclaw, gave him someone to discuss more mature topics with. However, Jin’s eyes almost always stayed on Hoseok, who beautifully shined in every setting. Jin was drawn to him the moment he stepped into the classroom the first day. His bright red hair stood out, he expected red from a Gryffindor but not a Hufflepuff. The reason he even approached the two fifth years was that he was so enticed by the flamboyant hair and sunshine smile. 

When he got to know the two boys, he found out that Namjoon was the typical Ravenclaw, though, a bit clumsier than usual. He also found out that although Hoseok seemed really outgoing and extroverted, he was actually an introvert and preferred to dance in an empty classroom alone when he had free time. Jin had no idea how the two became friends other than them telling him they met in classes and developed a friendship from that. He just saw this chemistry between them and knew they were platonic soulmates, they’ve made it quite clear that they don’t see each other as anything more than best friends, brothers. That’s where Jin had a bit of a problem.

He was at least infatuated with Hoseok, and at most, he was in love. He knew he found the younger boy attractive, he knew that his heart fluttered when Hoseok’s adorable smile was being shown because of him. He knew that when Hoseok giggled, he was nervous or embarrassed. When he laughed, he was ecstatic. He knew that when Hoseok tapped his wand on the table, he was in deep thought. He knew almost everything about the Hufflepuff. One thing he didn’t know was if he liked Jin back just as much. 

Luckily today was valentines day and in potions class, they were covering love potions. Jin knew he could make something out of this opportunity. They were all asked to smell the Amortentia potion and tell write down what they smelled. They would use it as cross-reference when they made their own later. Jin knew what it would smell like to him; it smelled like sunflowers, lemons, vanilla, like Hoseok. He looks up at him when he was leaving the cauldron, eyes wondering if, to Hoseok, the potion smelled like him. Their eyes meet and Hoseok looks away blushing before joining Jin and Namjoon at their table. 

They work through the potion, helping each other out, but Jin and Hoseok avoided touching and lingering gazes: trying their best to focus on the task at hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, class! Time to smell your potions and see if you correctly recreated it!” The professor says and Jin leans over his, smelling it. 

“It smells just like you.” He says aloud and the two fifth years look at him shocked.

“Smells like who Hyung?” Namjoon asks and Jin immediately blushes, frozen while he tries to answer. 

“Jin-Hyung was probably thinking about the girl he likes! It came out subconsciously!” Hoseok says and giggles. Jin looks at Hoseok and smiles. 

“I was not unless you’re telling me you’re a girl. In that case, definitely thinking about you.” 

“Smooth…” Namjoon says sarcastically and chuckles. Hoseok’s face goes bright pink. 

“Uh! N-no I’m not a girl. Hyung… you like me?” 

“I do, though it’s more like I love you. I don’t think I need to use this potion on you anymore, your reaction tells me it wouldn’t work anyway. You already love me.” 

“Now that! Was smooth!” Namjoon says and the other two glared at him, making him close his mouth. 

“Be my valentine Hobi? For now and forever?” Jin asks and Hoseok nods, tearing up and becoming a blubbering mess.

“Yes, Hyung…” He hiccups. “I would love to! Only if you’re mine too.” He says and Jin takes him into his arms. 

“Now, of course, I would.” He says and gives the crying boy quick kisses before the professor caught them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It took you guys long enough, I was wondering when it would happen,” Namjoon says as they walk to the great hall together. 

“Wait, you knew?!” The newly formed couple asks and Namjoon nods.

“You two are really obvious but also oblivious.” 

“I guess he has a point, I should have thought something was up with you staring at me all the time Hyung.”

“I wasn’t staring, I was admiring my view!”

“Hahaha! That’s so cheesy Hyung! I love it and you!”

“I love you too Hoseokie.” And they kiss, accompanied by Namjoon’s small groan about PDA being gross. They didn’t care though, they were just happy to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 complete only 2 days late... life got in the way. I hope to have the other two days done before Tuesday. Work gets in the way though... I hope you liked this one!


End file.
